After Hours
by inigoluvr69
Summary: When Kirino made the decision to move to the big city, he sure didn't expect to get wrapped up with the local vampire crowd right from the get-go. (a series of one-shots) Rated T for swearing, alcohol, and mentions of sexual activities. Rantaku/shuufei


**Hi everyone! I've know I've been absent for a while, but js I don't plan on completely dropping any fics! I've decided to go on a semi-hiatus recently, I posted some info on it on my writing blog, and I linked the page in my profile for those who want to know!**  
 **anyways, I originally wrote this to just be oneshot, but i looove city aus, especially if they include the supernatural, so I thought that I might as well continue it with a series of oneshots!**

* * *

The elevator beeped as it reached the 20th floor of the building. After a long time of considering his options, Kirino made the decision to move to Coastlight City. Coastlight was a large, bustling city popular with the film and music industries.  
Kirino, on the other hand originated from a small town pretty far away. He decided to move to the city not long after his 20th birthday to try to get a start on a musical career in singing. According to Kirino's old friend, Shindou Takuto, who lived in the city for years, the city was a place of opportunity.  
He opened the door to his new apartment. He'd been lucky enough to find an apartment in the middle of downtown that wasn't too expensive. The apartment was fairly nice-looking. The long wall across from him was just a large window. The rest of the walls were simple white paint. The floors were light wood, and there were two doors on a wall to his right. In the top-right corner of the room on his left there was a kitchen. There were white quartz counters, and a stainless steel sink. There was a black electric oven and a stainless steel fridge as well. The room was mostly empty, except for the boxes piled up on the sides. He just had everything moved in and hadn't unpacked yet. His parents were so excited that he was going on what they called 'a big adventure' that they paid for the furniture for the place, which didn't seem to have arrived yet.  
Suddenly, his phone rang in his pocket.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"So have you arrived yet?" Asked the familiar voice on the other line excitedly.  
"Shindou!" Kirino exclaimed, "I just got to my new apartment! I'd invite you to see it but it's pretty empty at the moment…" Kirino heard Shindou chuckle on the other side of the line,  
"Well, until then, a friend of mine is having a party tonight. I was thinking that maybe if you came you could meet some of the locals!" he offered. Kirino held back a laugh at the phrase 'locals'. He wasn't sure if you could his neighbors in a city this big 'locals'. "So how about it?" Shindou asked. Kirino shrugged even though he knew Shindou couldn't see it.  
"Why not! Where is it?" Kirino asked.  
"It's at Glacious Night Club and Bar, tonight at 6! Just tell the bouncer you're with me."  
"Sounds good!" Kirino said with a smile, "Not good to tell me this 2 hours before six though." He added.  
"Sorry about that…" Shindou said sheepishly, "Anyways, I'll see you tonight then?"  
Kirino nodded, "Yup, see you then!" he hit the hang up button and put his phone back in his pocket before approaching the intimidating stacks of boxes. He'd have to find which one had all his clothes in it…

* * *

After tearing apart his new apartment looking for this clothes and then finding a nearby coffee shop with free wifi to look up directions, Kirino finally found himself outside of Glacious Night Club and Bar. He stood out of the way of the door and watched as the other partygoers passed him. He nervously watched the seemingly endless stream of guests. He expected there to be quite a bit of people attending if they were to rent out the club, but not _this_ many people. He checked his phone for the time: 6:17. He didn't want to keep Shindou waiting and he was excited to see his friend, but he was a little nervous to go inside. He wasn't nervous just because of how many people there were, but also because of what they were wearing. They were all wearing swanky party and dancing outfits while he was just wearing a simple grey long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants over black runners.  
Finally, he mustered up the courage to walk into the club. The main lobby was pretty much empty at this point. It had white tiling and the walls were lined with glowing neon blue lights. There were 2 labelled bathroom doors across from a nearby elevator.  
The elevator opened on its own as he approached. As it did, an obviously drunk woman and her friends stumbled into the bathroom. Kirino tried to ignore it and entered the elevator. There were several other buttons that led to higher up floors, but they didn't seem to work without a key. The only button he could press would send him down a floor, to the building's basement. He pushed the button and just as he did, another late partygoer rushed in.  
He was a tall burly man with an almost grey skin tone and what appeared to be a mullet. Kirino took a step away from the man when he caught the man continuously glancing at him—and not in a good way.  
Finally, the elevator beeped and the doors opened up. This hallway was also fairly empty, spare for a few people wanting to get out of the stuffy club. Kirino walked up to a bouncer that was standing in front of a blue velvet rope. Lucky for him, the shift just switched so the bouncer was the man in the elevator that Kirino got rather bad vibes from.  
"I-uh, I'm with Shindou Takuto." Kirino said nervously. The bouncer smirked,  
"The guy before me took the guest list, so I don't know who's on it, but I'll assume your friend's on it since I like you."  
Kirino stared at the ground as the bouncer moved aside the velvet rope and he quickly walked past it and pushed open the door into the actual club.  
Kirino was suddenly faced with blaringly loud techno dance music, and a room so crowded that he had to push one or two people just to move a little.  
All of the walls and floors and most of the furniture in the club were black, and all the lights in the room came from neon blue lights around the area. From where Kirino was standing at the entrance, there were 2 short sets of stairs that led down to the sunken area of the club. On his right was a brightly-glowing bar surrounded by bar tables, and on the left side was the actual dance floor. The DJ was in a circular DJ booth with the clubs neon blue glow on a raised platform in front of the dance floor. A disco ball hung on the celling and Kirino blinked as the flash of a strobe light took him by surprise. The bar area was less crowded then the dance floor so Kirino decided to work his way towards there.  
When he stepped off the stairs into the sunken bar area, Kirino spotted Shindou at a nearby booth with some other people. Apparently Shindou noticed Kirino as well because he started waving.  
"Hey, Kirino!" Kirino could barely hear Shindou yelling his name over the music. Relieved at seeing a familiar face, Kirino made his way over there and slid into the seat in the booth that Shindou and opened up by sliding over a little bit. Across from Shindou was a boy who looked about the same age as them, he had mint green eyes and hair in strange pigtails that matched his eyes on colors.  
"You must be Kirino Ranmaru!" Yelled the green haired boy, "Shindou talks about you a lot! I'm Fei!" Fei pointed to the boy sitting beside him. He had black hair and tanned skin and strange clips in his hair, "And this is Shuu!" He added. Kirino give them a smile in return, mostly because he didn't know what else to say because the music was so loud he didn't hear half that sentence.  
"You how're you liking Coastlight so far?" Asked Shindou, who spoke almost right beside Kirino's ear so he would be able to hear,  
"Oh, it's nice!" He replied.  
"What!?" Fei rune interrupted loudly, cupping his hand around his ear.  
"I said it's nice!" Kirino repeated a little louder, "It's a lot more crowded then what I'm used to though!"  
Fei suddenly leaned over the table so Shindou would hear.  
"Hey, is he…y'know?" He asked. Shindou shook his head and then gave Kirino, who looked a bit confused, a smile.  
That night Kirino was exposed to a lot of things he had never faced in his life, like dealing with drunk flirters and how to order a drink. Unfortunately, as much as Fei begged, he couldn't get Kirino to join him on the dance floor. Shindou stood on the edge of the dancefloor with Shindou,  
"Hey Kirino, it's pretty stuffy in here, want to get some air?" He asked.  
" _Please_! I don't think I can take people bumping into me every 10 seconds any longer!"  
Shindou chuckled at Kirino's statement and began to lead him out of the club. Kirino was ecstatic when they stepped outside of the building and in the cool night air.  
"Ahh it feels so nice outside!" Kirino exclaimed happily.  
"It can get stuffy but you get used to it!" Insisted Shindou. He moved to stand beside Kirino, "It's nice to finally see each other in person again then over a video-chat though, isn't it?"  
Kirino nodded. He looked at Shindou and noticed something that he didn't notice before because of the neon lighting of the club, "hey, Shindou, you're paler then last time I saw you!" He pointed out.  
"Oh, I must not be getting enough sleep!" Shindou said quickly. Shindou was an awful liar and always showed signs of what he was doing when he lied.  
"That's not it." Replied Kirino, "You always shuffle you're feet when you lie." Kirino stated. He looked at Shindou's nervously shuffling feet, "So what's the real reason?"  
"I-it's getting late!" Shindou said, "I should be getting home!" he dashed away, leaving Kirino's question unanswered. Kirino checked his phone, _Late? It's only 7:00…_ He sighed and started to walk home. He might as well sleep now and get an early start tomorrow to start unpacking.  
Kirino turned into the small alley, a shortcut to get back to his apartment building. He was looking down at his phone and as a result ended up bumping into someone accidently. He looked up,  
"O-oh, sorry!" he said. Kirino but his lip with nervousness when he saw that the man he had bumped into was the creepy bouncer from before, "I-if you could just move over please…" Kirino added, trailing off. Not to his surprise, the bouncer just gave a smug smile and said,  
"Not a chance. Not yet, anyways." Okay. Now Kirino was scared. He yelped in surprise when the man suddenly pushed him against the wall, holding him there. He wasn't looking at Kirino's face, but his neck.  
"You'll do for today." Said the man with a grin. He opened his mouth wide to reveal his abnormally long canines. Kirino wanted to scream but when he tried to, no sound came. He tried to squirm away as the fangs got closer, with no avail. When he did manage to let out a scream, it was a scream of pain, not fear. Kirino felt the fangs delve into his neck. The pain only lasted a few seconds though, since soon that entire area of his neck began to feel numb.  
Suddenly, the man who had his mouth on Kirino's neck took in a sharp breath of air and removed his fangs, dropping Kirino to the ground. Kirino couldn't feel his neck, but he could tell it was still bleeding. He felt a warm drop of liquid fall onto his shoulder. He managed to look up, wondering why the man had suddenly stopped. He was looking out to the entrance of the alley. Kirino turned his head slightly and saw a shadowed silhouette standing there, fists clenched. Suddenly, the figure moved, running and punching Kirino's strange attacker in the face.  
"Hakuryuu!" Yelled Shindou's familiar voice, to Kirino's surprise, "How many times have I told you not to do this!?"  
Kirino's attacker- Hakuryuu , shrugged, "What'll you do to me? It's not like there police'll ever know. They always just assume they got so drunk that they let their man take it a little too far."  
Shindou stepped closer and Kirino looked away, afraid of seeing the fight. He had his own injuries to deal with, he didn't need anything else to worry about right now. While he heard the punches and kicks of the fight, Kirino was reviewing in his mind what just happened. _I got attacked?_ Kirino thought, _But what the fuck was that? Fangs?_ His mind automatically jumped to vampires, and since he couldn't shake his head without making his neck bleed more he couldn't shake the thought. _Vampires aren't real. Probably just had one too many drinks…_ Kirino tried to rationalize, despite only having 1 drink. Finally the fighting stopped and Kirino looked up. Shindou was watching Hakuryuu flee into the night. He turned to Kirino and held his hand out,  
"Look, I can explain!" he insisted, but Kirino was too focused on something else: Shindou's fangs. Shindou realised this as well, since he lifted a hand to cover them, "sorry, it's the smell of the blood. Ignore them." However, that statement just made Kirino more confused. He suddenly felt himself be lifted off the ground and soon realised that Shindou had picked him up.  
"We need to get that wound to stop bleeding. It's bleeding like mad night now!" He exited the alley, and rand down the street in a hurry. Kirino wanted to ask a million questions, but he felt like this was a bad time. He stayed silent during most of the trip, trying to wrap his head around what just happened when Shindou finally spoke up while they were going up an elevator into what Kirino assumed was Shindou's apartment.  
"I promise I'll explain everything…I really didn't intend for you to find out like this…" Shindou said. Kirino started to nod when Shindou stopped him, "Don't do that, you'll make it bleed more."  
Shindou unlocked a door and stepped in, placing Kirino down on a fluffy white couch. Shindou's place looked a lot like his own, but of course it was fully furnished, and had white walls and floors, except for a wall to his left, which was made of dark wood. Shindou handed Kirino a box of tissues to soak up some of the blood and disappeared up a flight of stairs. He returned a few minutes later with a first aid kit. He sat down beside Kirino, wrapping gauze around his neck. When they'd cleaned all the blood off and Kirino had changed into some of Shindou's clothes while his own bloodstained shirt was washed, Kirino decided that he had been kept in the dark long enough.  
"So Shindou," He started, "Care to explain?"  
Shindou, who was getting Kirino some water in the kitchen, froze. He sighed and turned around,  
"Yeah I guess it's time…" He trailed off. Shindou abandoned the water he was getting in the kitchen and moved to sit beside Kirino.  
"Let me guess, vampires?" Kirino asked sarcastically.  
"Yes, actually." Shindou said, taking Kirino by surprise,  
"S-Shindou. I meant that as a joke." Kirino clarified.  
"I definitely wasn't joking." Shindou replied, "I was going to tell you once you got settled, but then Hakuryuu had to go cause trouble, like usual."  
"So there are just casually a bunch of random vampires running around the city?" Kirino asked flatly.  
"Yeah, but not everyone knows about them. Only those who know them to be honest…" said Shindou. He looked at Kirino, "This makes sense, right?" Kirino shrugged,  
"More or less, I'm just… surprised." He placed a hand on his neck, "Does this mean that I'm a vampire now? Cause I got bitten?"  
Shindou smiled and shook his head, "No, you won't be turned unless the vampire biting you intends to."  
"Then how did you become a vampire?" Kirino asked. He knew for a fact that Shindou didn't have any fangs when they were growing up. Shindou looked surprised and Kirino added, "Why do you look so shocked I asked that? Did you think I wouldn't notice your fangs?"  
Shindou blushed out of embarrassment, "O-oh, you're right…"  
"Well so how'd it happen?" Kirino repeated.  
"A dispute with my ex-boyfriend." Shindou said quickly, standing up, "I'm heading to sleep. It's getting late. You can stay here for the night." With that, Shindou walked up the stairs and left Kirino alone. Kirino looked at a clock on the wall nearby, _It's only 8:00 though…_ He thought, _maybe I shouldn't have asked…_

Kirino was already awake when Shindou came downstairs the next morning. Shindou looked at Kirino from the bottom of the stairs,  
"You're taking this well." Shindou commented, "You've always been easily scared, I expected a different reaction."  
Kirino sighed and looked out one of the apartments giant windows, "To tell the truth, I'm terrified. I expected to see some new things when I came to Coastlight but I never expecting something like this…" Shindou seemed taken aback by Kirino's answer, the pink haired boy continued, and "I trust you though, so I'll try not to be too shocked by it!" He finished, grinning at Shindou, vanquishing his worries. Shindou walked to the door,  
"here, I'll walk you home. I'm sure you've got a lot of unpacking to do!"  
Kirino nodded, following Shindou out the door and into the elevator.  
"So who else is a vampire?" Kirino asked once the elevator doors closed, "I don't really know many people here yet, but do I know any others?"  
Shindou nodded, "Yeah, Both Shuu and Fei are vampires, but Shuu's a newer one. Hakuryuu of course, but he's pretty well known in the vampire community for causing trouble." Kirino couldn't help but laugh a little bit,  
"What?" Shindou asked, confused.  
"It's just that the only people I know are vampires! Kind of a strange coincidence!"  
Shindou smiled, "Well, later I can take you out and introduce you to some more people." As he said that, the elevator doors opened up and they stepped out. There was a boy with shoulder-length blue hair was standing at the apartment mailbox. He chuckled when he saw Shindou and Kirino step out of the elevator,  
"Of course you'd be the one to accompany your partner on their walk of shame, Shindou!"  
Shindou blushed, "K-Kariya! It's not like that!" He sighed and put his hand on Kirino's shoulder,  
"This is Kirino Ranmaru. An old friend of mine who just moved to the city."  
"Is he…y'know?" Kariya asked. Shindou shook his head and quickly ushered Kirino out of the lobby and onto the street, "That's Kariya. His hobby his sticking his nose far too deep in my business."  
"Why does everyone want to know if I'm a vampire?" asked Kirino, who caught onto what 'y'know' meant.  
"Vampires like to hang out with other vampires so we like to know who's who."  
"Makes sense." Kirino muttered before directing Shindou towards his apartment. "So can vampires go out into the sun and stuff? You don't seem to be burning up." Kirino asked.  
"Just an urban myth." Shindou replied, "Most things are really, but knowing that, it makes watching badly written horror movies even better." Kirino ended up living closer to Shindou then they first thought since they arrived at his building pretty quickly.  
"I gotta go to work soon," Shindou said when they reached the door, "So I'll leave you here."  
Kirino suddenly hugged Shindou, "Thanks for helping me out," He said with a smile, "It was nice to see you again!" Before Shindou could say anything, Kirino ran into his building. Shindou put his hands in his pockets. He stared at the building for a few moments before turning and walking away.

* * *

Luckily, Kirino's furniture had arrived that day, an hour or so after he arrived. He noticed that most of the furniture was white or glass. It seemed to be a popular theme in decorating lately. Once he had all the furniture in place, Kirino immediately passed out on his bed.  
He was awoken a few hours later by the sound of his phone ringing on the night stand. He looked up, brushing some hair out his face and reached for the phone,  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Kirino!" Said an excited, high pitched voice, "It's Fei!"  
"Fei? How did you get my number?"  
"I got it from Shindou's phone while he wasn't looking." Fei said casually, "But anyways, that's not why I'm calling." Fei continued, completely dropping the earlier subject. Kirino looked at the time. 1:47 am. Had he really slept that long?  
"Well I hope you had a good reason to call at 2am."  
"Well, I just wanted to apologize for what happened the other night with Hakuryuu!" He said, "Remind me to never hold parties and places where Hakuryuu works." He paused, "But I'm getting off topic! Shuu and I are going out tomorrow night, or tonight technically. We were wondering if you and Shindou wanted to come along on like a double date!" He offered, "I was gonna ask Shindou first but he was asleep when I finally found the spare key to his apartment, so I just grabbed your number from his phone."  
"Wait, double date!?" Kirino exclaimed, suddenly snapping awake, "We're not dating!"  
"You're not?" Fei said, confused, "The way he talks about you I thought you were…"  
"What's he saying about me?" Kirino asked. Fei was about to answer when a loud scream was heard in the background on the other line,  
"Fei! What are you doing in my apartment!?" Shindou yelled,  
"Ah! Nothing Shindou!" He hung up the phone. Less than a minute later, He received another call, from Shindou this time.  
"Whatever Fei said was a lie." Is what Shindou said the moment Kirino picked up. Kirino laughed,  
"Relax, he didn't really say anything. He thought we were dating though…"  
"O-oh…" Shindou said. You could basically hear the blush in his voice, "Well what did he want?"  
"He wanted to know if we wanted to go on a double date with him and Shuu."  
"Oh yeah, Fei mentioned going out later." He paused, "Maybe we could go with them." Shindou continued before quickly adding, "Y'know, as friends." Kirino smiled,  
"Sounds great. Text me with the details later." He replied, "But didn't you just go out the day before yesterday? You seem to do it a lot. What about your work?"  
"Yeah, Fei really likes it and always brings me and Shuu along. Our jobs start in the afternoon and end in the evening so we usually have time to." He explained, "But anyways, I got to go, I'll see you tonight!" Shindou hung up the phone. Kirino placed his phone back on his nightstand. He knew he'd be up late tonight so he lay back down, taking off his sweater and putting it on top of himself instead of a blanket.

* * *

When he woke up again, the sun had already risen and lit up his apartment. He sat up and stretched. Kirino picked his phone up and he walked out of the bedroom and into the main room, checking the time as he moved. It was 12:37, around the time for lunch. Considering Kirino had slept through any breakfast he could have had, he was starving. He opened his fridge only to realise he hadn't gone grocery shopping. He sighed, realising he'd have to go today. This also meant he'd have to carry all of his groceries back since he didn't have a car.  
Kirino returned to the box of clothes he found earlier and picked out a grey pullover and light blue jeans. He didn't want to take forever getting dressed so he just chose something simple. Before he left, he put on a white scarf to cover up the gauze on his neck. It didn't do very well covering though, since the place where he was bitten was unusually itchy and he kept moving the scarf to scratch at it.  
When he left his building, he headed for a nearby fast food place to grab some lunch and maybe find the local grocery store if it had wifi. Luckily it did and the nearest grocery store was a few blocks away. Kirino always thought grocery shopping was a waste of time and usually left it to his mom, so he didn't want to spend his whole day doing now. He didn't sit down to eat his sandwich and instead took it with him as he walked.  
The grocery store was a plaza along with a bookstore and a café. The store was just as crowded as the streets, to Kirino's dismay. He'd have to get used to always being surrounded by people if was going to keep living here. As he walked in he spotted Hakuryuu with some unsuspecting victim girl and picked up the pace. The trip was generally uneventful other than the fact that he had to keep going back for things since people kept grabbing things from his cart when he wasn't looking. He reached in his pocket for his phone as he was checking out only to discover that he forgot it at home. He sighed, just another reason for him to get home quickly. Kirino took the subway home, and returned home to a text from Shindou about tonight. "Tonight, 7pm, Coastlight City Park. K?" it said. Kirino texted back with a simple 'k see u then'. It was only about 4:00. 3 hours was enough time to put away his groceries and find the location. It was at a park, so Kirino assumed that he wouldn't need to dress as snazzy as at the club. He didn't bother changing because of this and started putting away his groceries.

He ended up accidently falling asleep, so he was 30 minutes late. When Kirino arrived at the park, there was a large crowd forming around a stage in the park. He saw Shindou, Fei and Shuu standing on the edge of the crowd. Kirino ran up to them,  
"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" He called to them as he approached.  
"Don't mind it, we weren't waiting long." Said Shindou with a smile.  
"What's going on here?" Kirino asked, looking at the crowd.  
"There's going to be a live show tonight. People in the neighborhood who do stuff like singing or dancing go up and preform. Kind of like a talent Show." Shuu replied, "It's a big park to, so it doesn't feel so crowded."  
"I'm glad about that, pushing around a shopping cart when I was grocery shopping earlier was hell with all those people around!" Kirino replied.  
"I see you're getting the full city experience!" giggled Fei.  
The loud sound a microphone being plugged into an amp suddenly cut off their conversation.  
"Thanks everyone for coming out tonight!" Said a very excited announcer through the mic, "We'll begin momentarily, but it's still not too late to register to come up! Come see me by the stage stairs to sign up!" She continued before introducing one of the performers. The group stayed around chatting for the duration of the performance when Shindou suddenly asked if he could speak to Kirino alone. He took Kirino's hand and pulled him to an empty area of the park surrounded by trees.  
"Hey Kirino, can I see your neck?" Shindou asked, "I just want to see how it's healing." Kirino nodded and removed his scarf, taking the gauze off soon after. Shindou got closer to him and cocked Kirino's head to the side to get a better view of his neck.  
"You've been scratching at it all night, is it itchy?" Shindou asked.  
"Yeah," Kirino replied, "It's been starting to burn though. Guess that's what happens when you have teeth pushed into an artery." He added, not wanting to worry Shindou. Shindou looked kind of nervous though. Upon examining the bite marks, Shindou had confirmed his fears. The wound hadn't healed at all, and the bite marks were black. Kirino saw Shindou's expression,  
"Shindou, is something wrong?" He asked. Shindou took his hands off Kirino's head and neck to let him straighten back up.  
"Kirino I… I don't know how to tell you this…" He said. Now Kirino started to get worried,  
"What? Did it get infected? I'm sure a trip to the doctors can fix it!"  
"That's not it…" Shindou replied, "It's just…The way Hakuryuu bit you… You might be turning into a vampire." Shindou slipped the 'might' in there hoping to make it a little less hard on Kirino, but he knew there was no 'might'. Kirino's hand moved to his neck, putting it over the bite mark. His eyes went wide,  
"W-what!?"  
"The itchiness and the burning are side effects of the venom vampires use to turn humans. It also makes the bites turn black." Shindou looked to Kirino who looked like he was about to cry, "But," He continued, "There is a way to stop it." Kirino looked at him with a hopeful expression,  
"It's not that I don't like vampires or anything," Kirino said suddenly, "But I don't think I'd fare well as one." He admit. Shindou put his hand on Kirino's shoulder,  
"Don't worry. I just wish I had a vampire around when I was turned." Shindou replied, "The only way to reverse it is to have a vampire suck the venom out of you so… you'll have to let me bite you…." He trailed off.  
Kirino held his hair out of the way of his neck, "W-well I guess it's better than nothing."  
Shindou nervously placed his hands on Kirino's neck to keep it in place, "It's gonna hurt. Sorry." He muttered before digging his fangs into the already defined bite marks. It didn't hurt as much since they were going in holes in his neck that were already there, but it still hurt like hell when Shindou started sucking the venom out. Kirino bit his lip to hold in his screams of pain. He didn't know how much of his venom was in him, but Shindou spent an awful long time on his neck. Kirino felt blood drip down his neck and he began to feel lightheaded. He let out a scream when Shindou suddenly pulled his fangs out. He had blood on his lips and his eyes glowed an unnatural red. He let go of Kirino and he fell to the ground. He put his hand on his neck and tried to focus his vision but he felt too dizzy to see straight. When he saw of Shindou's face, however, he didn't like. The glowing eyes combined with the extended fangs and blood everywhere didn't seem like a good combination, and on top of that, Kirino knew that all the blood everywhere was _his_ blood. Shindou suddenly put his head in his hands like he head a headache or something, and when he looked back up, he was back to normal. He ran to Kirino, who was too dazed to back away any further. By the time Shindou reached him, Kirino had already passed out.

* * *

Kirino awoke to the familiar sight of his apartment. His neck was wrapped in gauze and there was a stand holding a pack of blood on it. A wire connected the blood pack to a needle in Kirino's arm. He saw Shindou standing nearby. He was looking out the large windows in his room with his arms crossed. He turned around when He heard Kirino wake up. By now, he'd washed away all the blood on his face, but it was still on his clothes. He sat down beside Kirino,  
"Kirino, I'm sorry. I really should've stopped once I got all the venom out."  
"I-it's fine I guess but…" he paused, unsure of how to phrase his next sentence, "What happened to you? That didn't happen when Hakuryuu bit me."  
Shindou let out a breath of air and leaned back on the couch, looking to the ceiling,  
"Well… When vampires find blood they really like they kind of go into a frenzy to take all of it. It's kind of an instinct. Luckily I was able to pull out when I did."  
"Well… I won't turn into a vampire now, right?" Asked Kirino. Shindou nodded, "Then it's alright!" Shindou gave Kirino a surprised look,  
"What!? Are you sure!? I could've killed you!" He exclaimed. Kirino raised an eyebrow,  
"Are you trying to convince me to be upset with you?"  
Shindou shook his head rapidly, "Of course not! It's just… I don't know what I'd do if I accidently took a little too much blood."  
Kirino suddenly wrapped his arms around Shindou, "Shindou, you know how scared I was. I know you saw how scared I looked, but I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't bit me to get that venom out."  
"But-" Shindou started, but was cut off when Kirino placed his index finger over Shindou's lips to silence him.  
"If you really want to make it up to me, then you have to take me on a date!" Kirino said a smile. Shindou froze and a blush formed on his face, "Well? Yes or no?" Kirino asked again when Shindou didn't answer.  
"O-Of course!" Shindou stammered.  
"Good. I was afraid Fei was lying to me" Kirino said with a giggle, earning a confused look from Shindou, "When I got home from the grocery store earlier, I asked Fei what kind of things you say about me. I didn't think you were the type to be that obvious, Shindou!"  
Shindou looked embarrassed and angry at the same time, "What!? Next time I see him I'll-" Kirino cut him off again, already afraid for the green-haired vampire, but he had something else to focus on right now,  
"You can think about getting revenge on Fei later," He said, "They always say the city is all about living in the now" Kirino grabbed the taller boy by his shirts collar and pulled him into a kiss. Shindou pressed Kirino to the back of the couch deepening the kiss. He was glad that this wasn't his apartment because after tonight Kariya's earlier statement may actually hold some weight.

* * *

 **Aand there it is! I hope u all liked it! Keep in mind with the rest of them though that I'll mainly be writing them for my own purposes, but i thought some of you might like it so i decided to post them! 'cause of this they might not be as good as normal content so sorry in advance... anyways, I'll see you all later!**


End file.
